The Time When We Died
by YoloBear
Summary: Mira and Freed, two demons, leading a war on the enemy. Slowly, one by one, guild members are being attacked, some killed. It all started one fateful night, when two became one, and two were torn apart. "Fate is a cruel thing; I don't think I want to mess with it much. But if it means I can save my friends, then I won't show mercy." MiFre; Slight NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, and GaLe.
1. Chapter 1- Night as Bright as Day

**I… I should be working on my own work right now… But I just love Mira X Freed as a couple, so I **_**had**_** to do something for them. This was originally to be a one shot, but I have some more dialogue I want to put up so I think it will be a few more chapters long. These two are my absolute favorite characters. I'm sorry, but I really just can't see Laxus and Mira together… Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Fairy Tail, Mira and Freed would be together by now. Honestly. Anyway it's owned by Hiro Mashima and all that blah blah blah.**

* * *

Mira was finishing up her cleaning duties around the bar before dinner break. A fair amount of people were still at the guild, which was rare for a Friday night.

"Bickslow is completely heartless." A certain moping green haired mage buried his face in his arms.  
"If Lisanna hadn't stolen his heart he may have had a bit of mercy."  
"What? No, that's a totally different topic Mira." He looked up in question to the ruthless match-making woman.  
"Well, then what did he do?"  
"He took my book and burned it. I just bought it too."  
"That is heartless."  
"I know. That's why I wrote a rune ensnaring all of his souls for a week."  
"Can't he just move them to another doll?"  
"Yes. That's why I trapped the _souls_ and not just the dolls." Mira laughed. Genius, as always. That was Freed for you; always one step ahead of everyone else.

"Mira-san, may I have a tea please? I have a major head ache." Wendy, looking worn out and tired, sat down at the bar, head cradled in her hands.  
"Ah, so I see you're back." Mira turned to make up a pot of tea, smiling to the short fourteen year old.  
"It really is a shame those two have to argue over every little thing." Freed sighed and rested his head on his elbows as the trio watched the death match.  
"One minute they're the best of friends the next they're trying to rip each other's heads off."  
"Both of you cut it out!" Erza yelled in the background.  
"Obviously cake is best with tea!" the guild sweat dropped as the scarlet haired mage defied them and joined the battle.  
"So they're part of Fairy Tail's strongest team?" Freed began to question how they ever got the title in the first place. Wendy held up her hand.  
"Wait for it..."the fighting continued until a shadow appeared in the door way, wielding an outstretched whip, crackling with blue water-like energy. As the figure came into view, anger and annoyance was displayed across the woman's features. The fighting ceased immediately.

"All of you freaking idiots…" the whip sloshed as she let a hand fall to her side.|  
"Shut…" one step forward, "The hell…" another step closer, "_**UP!**_" she ensnared the trio in her whip, pulling them mere inches from her rage-stricken face.  
"If I hear another damn word from any-" She looked at Erza, "_ANY_, of you, I promise you that it will be your last." The blonde released them forcefully, scattering them across the guild floor and walked towards the bar.  
"_That_, is why we're the strongest team. Although she wasn't always strong, Lucy-sama has been training her butt off ever since the GMG. She's truly incredible." Wendy smiled at the awe struck demons and swallowed her tea and a painkiller.  
Lucy had even scared Erza. _The_ Erza, Titania, Queen of the Fairies. How? Ridiculous hard-core training.  
"Mira… Tea… Please…" Lucy slumped onto the bar, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm surprised Lucy-san. I think I'll tell the master to let you participate in the S-Class trials in three months. It has been eight years since the last one after all." The barmaid gave her a hot tea, leaning on the bar in fascination.  
"Thanks Mira, it means a lot to me." She smiled weakly, sipping the bitter tea.  
"Are you sure you haven't been possessed by a demon?" Lucy laughed, tossing back her head.  
"No, trust me. Two demons in Magnolia is more than enough. But I have learned all of the Celestial Caster Spells, and I'm studying Amaterasu."  
"Seriously? Wendy wasn't kidding when she said you were working hard." Freed said, Mira nodding her head in agreement.  
"Do you think you can do it?"  
"To be honest, I don't know." She shrugged, tired from the two week mission.  
"I've had a long day Mira." Mira laughed lightly and smiled.  
"With those two? Or should I say three? I believe you without a doubt."  
"Seriously, if Natsu and that damned cat break into my house, I will not hesitate to break every bone in their bodies. Slowly. And painfully. I should get going, just in case." She stood up and slammed a twenty on the counter.  
"Thanks Mira! See you tomorrow!" with a smile and wave, the celestial mage walked out of the guild with many stares of awe and terror following her.

Wendy lifted her head and looked around.  
"Speaking of, where is Natsu and Happy?" Mira shrugged, placing the last glass on the shelf.  
"Probably breaking into Lucy's house."  
"I'm going to go… But you two take care, okay?" Wendy stood and waved, her bright smile, which seemed to be consistent with all dragon slayers, lighting up the guild.  
"I'm thinking that Lucy might be able to beat Erza _and_ Laxus."  
"What about me? I'm S-Class too." Mira pouted when Freed laughed.  
"No, you're much too powerful." His statement made the take-over mage blush, yes, Mirajane Strauss, blushed.  
"Well, I'm closing up. Walk with me?" she smiled to Freed, who agreed. The guild watched with smirks on their faces as the two walked out. It was obvious the matchmaker and the rune mage had a thing for one another.

They walked in silence along the river for a while until Mira broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry for before when I almost killed you." She bowed her head, pace slowing.  
"Mirajane, don't be sorry. You really should have just killed me." She turned to face him and held him by the shoulders.  
"Don't you _dare_ say that! I couldn't have! You're just… You're too much like Lisanna. You're like a deer, you may have strayed from the past and ended up in the head lights, but you found your way back with the scars of the past forever embellished on your soul. It only takes one wrong choice to realize what you have and what you don't. Your life is precious, you should start believing that yourself. There are people who care about you, don't you think that your death would affect them too?" Mira was full out crying, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Dammit Freed, I love you too much to hurt you." She sobbed, not realizing her confession.  
"I… Love you too." The green haired mage hugged the poor woman. She stopped crying and looked at him.  
"Don't worry me like that, and most of all, don't die." Mira stared into his blue eye and brushed back his bangs to reveal his black and violet eye. She leaned forward and kissed him then, and for the moment, she was genuinely happy.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? I don't know how well it's written. I… I did some pretty deep research. BUT, I hope you guys will like it. **

**Please review! Thanks~!**

**Until next time,**

**~YB**


	2. Holiday Short Stories-01

**The Time When We Died: "Holiday Short Stories~!" (Filler)**

* * *

I'm sorry everyone! This story has gone nowhere- I lost the chapters. But from now on I will be posting short little stories for the holidays~!

ENJOY, AND REVIEW PLEASE~!

* * *

_'I promise I'll come home. We'll celebrate the holidays together, Mira, without a thing to worry us.'_

It was a particularly cold day when it happened. A fairly normal, winter evening in Magnolia. Everyone was in full gear, prepping for the holiday season. Everyone was happy, except one.

Mirajane sat behind her bar, lazily tilting the wine glass in her hands, alcohol sloshing to the rim. She sighed and let her head fall to the counter in an light thud; barely noticed the well-built figure of a blonde mage smirking before her.

"O, woe are thee, fair maiden," She quoted, giggling, "You look pathetic Mira." The bar maid lifted her head to glare at the Celestial mage.

"Shut up Lucy, I get it."

Her lover had gone out on a mission out of town; Mira deduced something had gone amiss, as the team was late, despite their never-faltering punctuality. She knew he had to go- it was unavoidable, him being the strong leader of one of Fairy Tail's best teams- but Mira couldn't help but wish from the bottom of her soul that she hadn't let him talk her into letting him leave. She missed him gravely, and the thought of a freak accident occurring or him dying in battle without anyone to be there for him had crossed her mind multiple times, and it hurt her that there would always be a chance for one of things happening. They had been together well over six months, and the relationship wasn't significantly intimate; nor were they overly public. Sure, they'd stolen a few kisses in the guild or in a café or on the street, but they weren't at all as public as Natsu and Lucy or Jellal and Erza. Who were, by the way, both hooked up by Mirajane herself.

Their relationship was steady, and there was no doubt in her mind that he didn't want her, not with the way his mouth hungrily found hers every chance they had alone. They were adults, and probably the most mature out of any in the guild. But that still wasn't saying much. She had changed him; he had changed her. It was a balance nature so rarely gave out, and they appreciated it. But Mira missed him, missed him more than she thought was even humanly possible. His passionate, loving gaze, his deep blue eyes that reflected the sky, his scent of coffee mixed with old books, his slender fingers intertwining with her own…

"You are so far gone." Mira snapped out of her daze at Lucy's soft, mocking words.

"You're one to talk, _Luce_." The nickname given by the blonde's boyfriend fell from her lips like a cursed spell.

"Mira!" Lucy hissed. Mira threw her head back, laughing at her friend's red face.

"I know Lucy. I'm sorry." She sighed and downed the rest of her wine. Lucy smiled. Mira hadn't laughed, or smiled for real for a long time, it seemed.

"It's fine, Mira." She looked around at the guild. "There's barely anyone here. It's quiet." Mirajane smiled and fiddled with a hair that escaped her sloppy bun.

"It gets this way sometimes around this time of year. It's peaceful, isn't it? Unfortunately I've been getting lost in my thoughts though."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. It'll be alright, Mira. I've got to go wrap my presents before Natsu shows up. So I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Sure, good night Lucy."

Mira turned back to her polishing, letting her mind drift. Of course, it was flooded with thoughts of _him_.

"Where are you?" She let out a strangled whisper, closing her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek. Then she straightened as two, strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"Right here." The smooth, rich voice whispered into her hair made her smile and thank the heavens. Turning around in his arms, she grabbed his face and forced his mouth to hers in a heavy, passionate kiss that was long overdue. Mira pulled back and ran her fingers over his face, bathing in his presence.

"I'm so sorry Mira. There was a… Accident." Mira's previously overjoyed face fell to one of concern.

"What do you mean?" He sucked in a strangled breath and fondled her white hair.

"There was a threat." He ran his hand down his face, sighing. "Against my life. It got bad, so we had to deal with it, but…"

"They didn't let you off easy, did they." Mira searched her lover's face for something, though she wasn't sure what. Then her eyes slid to his waist.

"You're injured!" She pulled back and held him at arm's length to look him over properly. But she didn't get far, as she was quickly pulled back into a kiss.

"I'm fine. I was just slow to draw my sword." She knew that wasn't it; he was one of the quickest swordsmen she knew, nearly as fast as Erza. But it was a good enough answer.

"Freed…" His name fell from her lips like a sacred word. He smiled at her and hugged her close to him, burying his face in her hair.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." He whimpered, clutching her tighter. Mira was probably the only one to ever experience the more emotional side of him. It started with an emotion-ridden battle, and she knew they would go to the grave filled with emotions only the significant other could see.

"I want to go home. I'm tired, and no one is there but me. I've been alone for nearly a month. Freed," She sobbed, finally releasing her pent up anxiety, fisting her hands in his shirt.

"Then we'll go home. We'll spend the holidays together, without a thing to worry us."

* * *

I wrote this while listening to the Nightcored Bleach openings... Sobbing but what the hell. Anyway, THERE IS ALMOST NO FAN BASE FOR THIS COUPLE! **WHAT THE HELL!?**

**Mira:** You should calm down, Yumi-chan...

**Freed:** I'm sure you'll be changing that. *sigh + eye roll*

**Yumiko:** *throws well-aimed knife into the wall behind him, narrowly missing his head* YOU BET TO HELL I WILL!

_(P.S. My OC Yumiko is an incredible fighter with an unknown power... Most likely some form of dark magic, made a small thing where she and Mira and Freed form the 'Demon trio' XD But whatever. This is her here... My attitude was generously donated to her, and my name is not Yumiko. It's Jenn.)_


End file.
